Remember Me Ginban Kaleidoscope
by angelneko22
Summary: Pete Pumps has been gone for three months yet Tazusa Sakurano still can't forget him. When she meets a strange boy that bears an uncanny resembalance to him she can't believe it. Could it really be him? But when he admits to having amensia what can she do


**A/N: Okay so I suddenly got the idea for this when I was watching a GK amv. I don't know if I'll continue this or not, it all depends. I may just leave it as a one shot. Let me know how it is and if I should stick with it and add more. **

_

* * *

_

_It's been three months since then…_

Tazusa opened her eyes and gazed at the ceiling with hazy-filled eyes, the visions from her dream still circling in her mind.

_The fast, lithe motions of her body as she danced across the ice, the pink leotard fluttering around her legs, her long hair swirling around her face, the bright lights and awed audience as she performed her best before their eyes…and the voice, that sweet, charming, amused, and encouraging voice exclaiming in her ear, urging her on…_

"_Great jump, Tazusa! That was brilliant! Now for the Triple Lutz…Ha-ha! Look at the judges faces! You've struck them speechless, Tazusa…" _

_Pete…_

"Pete…" Tazusa squeezed her eyes shut as a pang went through her heart.

"Tazu-nee! You're going to be late." Tazusa's far-off eyes focused on the digital clock on her bedside, unable to concentrate on the bright red numbers flashing at her indignantly. 8:17 AM.

Tazusa sprang out of bed. "Ah, shoot! Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, _shoot!_ I'm going to be so late!" She tore off her pajamas and struggled into her school uniform. Sprinting down the stairs two at a time, she breezed into the kitchen to say hello to her Coach and his wife, Hitomi, and her little sister, Yoko.

"You can't leave without eating anything, Tazusa," Takashima reproached, stuffing his face gleefully at Yoko's cooking. Hitomi, sitting across from him, smiled.

"Did you sleep good, Tazusa?" she asked. Tazusa liked her. She was sweet, with a pretty face and short dark hair.

"Yeah, fine," Tazusa lied. She actually hadn't been able to get much sleep other than a few hours of restless, haunting dreams featuring a blond, blue-eyed ghost boy.

_Dammit, Pete, you're still haunting me…_

"Eat something, Tazu-nee," Yoko said, nodding toward a bowl set out for her. Tazusa mentally debated for a moment then gave up deciding if she was going to be late anyway why go with an empty stomach? and sat down and ate.

Lucky for Takashima, Yoko was such a good cook, otherwise they never would have survived. Tazusa's cooking was adequate at best and that wasn't really saying much. Unfortunately that was never one of her skills. And, much to Takashima's surprise, Hitomi's cooking skills were even worse than Tazusa's. Leaving Hitomi alone in the kitchen for an hour could result in the destruction of half their house. Hitomi was better suited for other harmless things that did not involve stoves and ingredients, and fire. Like working as a secretary for a small, yet influential company. And keeping track of important skating competitions since both Takashima and Tazusa were hopelessly forgetful. Although…Tazusa had always wondered how somehow could remember ever date through the end of the year of important meetings, practice times, press conferences, and competitions, yet forget how much detergernt to put into the washing machine or forgetting to pick up things at the grocery store. Really, if Yoko wasn't around what would they do?

Tazusa barely remembered her backpack before bolting out the door. She ran down the street, her pigtails bouncing in the light winter breeze. The school was only another couple blocks from where she lived and she was almost there when, while she was crossing a seemingly deserted street, a car shot out of nowhere and almost collided with her. It slammed on its brakes at the last second and fishtailed away from her and into a street light. Tazusa stood, frozen, in the middle of the street, her heart pounding.

The driver of the car appeared to be a chauffeur, who immediately rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, panicked. He looked her over with scared eyes that cooled to relief when he saw she wasn't hurt. "Thank goodness."

Just then, the backdoor to the car swung open and a guy hopped out.

"What the hell was that all about?" he demanded, pointing at Tazusa as if she were at fault.

Tazusa glared at the guy who had dark glasses on that covered a good portion of his face. "What are you talking about, you idiot? This is a cross walk for _pedestrians! _Do you know what that means? It means I have the right to walk here without fear of being _run over_ by some _lunatic!_ You could have _hit_ me! Pedestrians _always_ have the right of way!"

"What? Well, that doesn't refer to the stupid pedestrians who jump out in front of a car! You're lucky my driver was able to stop in time!"

"Are you an idiot or something? You came out of nowhere! One minute the street is as _deserted_ as the hallways of a school on Christmas break and the next thing you come tearing out from God knows _where_ and almost _mow _me down! You're lucky you didn't hit me! I could sue you, you jerk! Do you even know who I am?"

"Let me think about that a moment. No. And I don't care. I have to be somewhere and now I'm going to be late, thanks to you!"

"I'm already late because of you! And if I didn't have to be somewhere right now I'd—Oh, shoot! Dammit I can't believe I'm this late!" Picking up the books that had fallen out of her arms when the car had almost hit her, she turned to the chauffeur. "It would be in your best interest to stay off the road and pray that you never see me again." And with a last final glare at the idiot guy, she took off.

"Hey, Tazusa! How was your weekend?" Mika Honjo, Tazusa's best friend, smiled at her as she took her seat.

"It was alright."

"Why were you so late?" Tazusa had been more than ten minutes late to class. After a harsh scolding by the teacher and an after school detention, she had staggered to her seat. Class was going on at the moment, the teacher droning on and on about nothing.

"I woke up late and then I almost got hit by some idiot." Tazusa twisted down at the thought of the rude guy.

"Are you alright? You didn't actually get hit, though, did you?" Mika's concerned face has Tazusa smiling.

"No, but I almost did. I was lucky, though. Instead they swerved off and hit a street lamp. Hopefully that'll keep 'em off the road for a while so they don't end up actually hitting someone." Before Mika could respond the teacher called on her for an answer and the time ticked by.

Then, about halfway through class, there was a knock on the door and the teacher addressed the class. "We have a new student here today. His name is Roy Shinoyuki." To the door she said, "You can come in now."

As the door slid open, Tazusa's polite smile slipped off her face and was replaced by, first shock, then anger. Because standing beside the teacher, looking arrogant and handsome at the same time with is disheveled honey blond hair was the guy from this morning who had accused her of jumping in front of his car. He was still wearing his black glasses. "Everyone please make him feel welcomed." She smiled at Roy. "You can go sit next to Sakurano-san since there's an empty desk next to her. Sakurano? Could you please raise your hand?"

But her hand refused to budge, instead her burning gaze bore into Roy's face as several scenarios ran through her mind of what she could do to Roy after school.

"Sakurano?" The teacher repeated, and Tazusa clenched her fists before raising her hand. Roy stood there a moment staring at her. She assumed he must have recognized her unless he damaged that over-inflated head of his when his chauffeur drove into that street light. But unfortunately his eyes were masked by the dark glasses so she couldn't see his expression.

He walked over to her and sat in the seat to her right (on her left Mika was gawking at him along with the rest of the class).

"What are you doing here, you jerk?" Tazusa spat through her teeth, glaring daggers at the new guy.

"Oh, and I'm sorry to hear about your car troubles this morning, Shinoyuki-san. But tomorrow please try to get here on time," the teacher smiled over at him. "Oh, and could you please remove your glasses? They're not allowed in here."

Roy shrugged his shoulders and pulled off the dark shades. He turned his head to glare at Tazusa with bright, brilliant, _familiar _blue eyes.

_Pete…?_

"What are you looking at?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

_No, it couldn't be…But…_

"Pete…?" she breathed, her voice quivering.

Roy gave her a strange look like she had just fallen from the sky wearing a cow bell. "Uh, no… Who's Pete?"

Her heart raced. "A friend. Do you know him?"

He continued to give her an odd look like she had suddenly sprouted antlers and was telling him she was going to jump off the school roof and fly. "No, but…then again I don't really remember anything since…" his voice trailed off and then hardened. "Not that it's any of your business."

"You mean you don't know him?" Tazusa's face fell, her heart plummeting several stories.

"No. Should I know him?"

"Well…it's just that…you look just like him…"

"You mean—" Roy's face became intense, his tone serious and desperate. "—you know who I am?"

Now it was Tazusa's turn to give him a strange look. "I thought you were Roy?"

"No, no. That's only a temporary name until I remember my real one. I…" he trailed off looking embarrassed. "I…don't remember…anything…"

"_What?" _

_So, was he Pete or not? He looked just like him. And even now, his expression is just as I remembered. He has to be Pete!_

"So, then, you don't remember me?" Tazusa asked, her heart suspended by tension and an ominous foreboding.

"No," he said, "I told you; I don't remember anything."


End file.
